The World Wide Web allows a user to access a resource (e.g., browse to a web page) that contains embedded media. Such embedded media may include audio media, video media, photographs, drawings, and so on. Streaming technology enables a web browser to start presenting the media before the web browser finishes downloading all of the media. For example, a web browser may begin playing a video stream before the web browser downloads all of the video data. However, it is often the case that a user of the client device must seek out, download, and install special media player software before the web browser may begin playing the video stream.